The Alchemists
by Grape-Soda luvs Leon
Summary: Esmerelda Savett is just starting out as a new state alchemist in the Amestrian army, but when she meets Colonel Marnin Francone, she wonders if being a state alchemist will ever be as fun as she thought. Soon, a mystery unfolds before her eyes and reveals a traitor... Among her own unit. This is a collab story with Jesus Freak Blue! :D
1. Chapter 1

Esmerelda took a deep breath. The judges stared at her waiting. Wanting the test to just be over. She'd stood among the other alchemists watching and observing what they did until she was the last one left. She stepped forward, causing her auburn locks to shine like fire. Easy stopped in front of a lake, water glistening in the sun. _This is my chance_! She thought. _It's my time to show them all I've got!_ With that she kept down slipping a single, black, fingerless glove onto her hand and pulling out her secret weapon. It was round and resembled a hand grenade, but instead of explosives I contained an unexpected ingredient-grape juice. With the alchemical make up in mind, she filled the other half of it that wasn't filled with grape juice with water. She twisted the container close, awkwardly aware of the crowd watching her. She gulped and stood, facing the crowd. Easy held the grenade in both hands and closed her eyes, causing the alchemical fusion begin. Purple light glimmered from the transmutation and as she opened her eyes, she smiled with a new found confidence. She looked up, cleared her throat her and spoke, "my name is Esmerelda Savett and I have transmuted carbonated water together with Homemade grape juice to create what I call a grape soda bomb." The crowd didn't seem very impressed with her explanation and her heart sank with the thought that they didn't find her invention creative. She smiled awkwardly as they stared at her. _Wasn't that enough?_ She thought.

"Demonstrate to us how this might be useful in combat please, Miss Savett" one of the judges finally said. Easy gulped when she saw which judge it was; she has long red hair wrapped in neat pigtail braids and a constant scowl that made it seem as if her heart was as icy as her eyes. Easy nodded and grabbed the grape soda bomb tightly in one hand. She sling it to the ground and a cloud of purple rose into the air as she alchemist ally transmuted a fog. She concentrated, causing the cloud to go from a gentle fog to a blinding shroud. The crowd was completely consumed by it and she heard a few shouts and voices from the inside of her purple storm. She smirked, sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead with the effort. _If this doesn't impress them nothing will._

Marnin wasn't happy that she'd been called judge the alchemy exam. She had a number of better things to do than watch wannabe alchemists make fools of themselves. She also knew that Austin Robinson was more than likely goofing off at the office right at that second as usual. The boy loved getting under the colonel's skin and there were times she wished she could strangle him without getting reprimanded.

Colonel Marnin Francine was in the same melancholy mood even as the last recruit took her place. The girl had auburn hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes much like the colonel's own. She wore a cute green blouse and black capris with sandles. Marnin watched curiously as she bent down and took some water from the lake then turned to face the crowd. The colonel yawned. _What does this girl think she's doing?_ The colonel thought _. This better not be a waste of my time._ I need to check up on Lieutenant Robinson, God knows what that boy is up to at the moment. Marnin listened as the girl explained her alchemy and after a few seconds of silence, Marnin decided to speak, "demonstrate how this might to useful in combat please, Miss Savett." She ordered, choosing her words carefully. The girl threw down what she'd been holding, her grape soda bomb, and a light mist of purple gas filled the air. Colonel Francone's mood immediately took a plugs from melancholy to outright...disappointment. _This girl doesn't know the first thing about impressing a judge!_ Before Marnin could get up and move, the thin mist became a thick fog and then to a heavy cloud of purple that surround her and blinded her vision, all she could see was purple. Her mouth gapped open. Well this certainly has taken a turn.

 _Maybe this girl has some potential..._

 _I just have to get out of this stupid fog!_


	2. Chapter 2

Esmerelda sat anxiously in the colonel's office. They've recently called her in to talk. Many thoughts shot through the young alchemist's mind. _Did I do well? Was I so bad they called me in to make fun of me?_ Just then the door burst open and in walked a tough, stone-cold woman, with hair that looked like fire. Essy gulped, then stood up awkwardly to salute. She noticed that the colonel was a lot shorter than she thought as she had to bend down to shake her hand. "Hello! I'm Esmerelda Savett, you must be Colonel..." "Francone, Marnin Francone." The red head responded with a harsh tone. Easy sat back down as Marnin sat at her desk. There was a awkward silence for a moment before Esmerelda broke the ice, "So...why did you need me?" She asked. "Oh, I just wanted to let you know that you have succeeded in blowing the judges', myself included, minds with a unique kind of smokescreen that we can easily use for military work." "Congratulations Miss Savett, I grant you now the name of 'the Grape Soda Alchemist'." Her jaw dropped. "F-For real?!" The colonel nodded. Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "I didn't think you'd pick me but you did and I just-"

Marnin tiredly watch the excited Alchemist go on and on about how she can't believe her audition succeeded with flying colors. Marnin groaned, "We get it, you're happy. Now I have some work I need to do." And with that she got up and headed out leaving the new state alchemist behind.


End file.
